Get Out Alive
by Silver-Pheonix74
Summary: Takao Kinomiya works in a secret family business, and now has a new mission to accomplish. However, old mistakes and old memories take place when he sees a familiar Kai Hiwatari. What will he do? KaiTaka, OoC/AU, Takao's PoV.
1. Prolouge

**Summary:**  
_Takao Kinomiya works in a secret family business, and now has a new mission to accomplish. However, old mistakes and old memories take place when he sees a familiar Kai Hiwatari. What will he do? KaiTaka, OoC/AU, Takao's PoV._

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Character Insanity. Character Death. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** KaiTaka ( Kai Hiwatari X Takao Kinomiya ). Hints of ReiMao ( ReiXMao ), and Max X Hiromi.

**Note(s):** I was inspired by a lot of things to write this fic. Especially another damn _Three Days Grace_ song. I decided to re-use something I wrote a long time ago ( first chapter fic I ever completed on another site ), but different as well. This fic also is an AU ( Alternate Universe ), so keep that in mind. Beyblades still exist, but they are used for war and weapons instead of toys, but things like bitbeasts doesn't though. However, the four spirits ( Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku ) still exist, but it's just their names, and not them themselves.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV**

_"Kyoujuu... I screwed up big time." I said over the phone, "I don't deserve to have this job, but if I ever leave, then Grampa will disown me, and I'd be forced to live with the enemy. I'd have no place to go actually. As I know, anyone who quits dies, but Grampa doesn't have the heart to do that."_

_"Calm down, Takao." Said the voice on the other line, "You're gonna have to try better next time. That was your first mission, after all. You're a rookie, and you're not an expert like your older brother."_

_I gave out an emotionless expression over the mirror, "Kyoujuu... You don't know what I did, do you?"_

_"What did you do, Takao? If you tell me, I'll understand." He said, trying to calm me down._

_I glared at myself, "Kyoujuu... Promise you won't tell."_

_"Promis, Takao..." He said, NOW sounding scared._

_I sighed, looking sadly down, "Kyoujuu... I think you should know this... After the next mission... I won't be here anymore. After my next mission, I really am going to quit. I'm so very tired, Kyojuu... So very tired..."_

_"Don't talk like that, Takao. Tell me what you did. I'm sure it isn't **that** bad." He said, shaking slight in this voice._

_I seriously felt the tears in my eyes, "Kyoujuu..."_

_I screwed up big time. So very much. I can tell something big is coming up, and I'm the next target. So, after my next mission, which I hope lasts very long ( like a couple years or so ), I really am gonna quit. I'm gonna leave, get disowned, and go off. Never to return. I know where my heart is, and it's bad... So, very bad._

_I took a deep breath, "Kyoujuu... Know that you're my bestest friend in the world..."_

_"Takao." He said sadly._

_Silence._

_I gripped my hands tightly, getting ready for what I was about to say, "Kyoujuu... What I did was..."_

**X-X-X-X**

I heard the alarm go off. Shit. Those dreams again. Damn it. I hate those dreams. I haven't had a mission for a while, but I have been training a lot under my grandfather's wing. I practice not only swordsmanship, but I practice this one thing that's popular now-a-days... Beyblade. Beyblade has been used as weapons for battle, and the battlefield... It's been full of those lately too. Swordsmanship does help too, and a couple skills here and there I learned from a mysterious man, whom I have no idea who it is. I swear though, he's a ninja.

"Takao!" Screamed my grandfather, "You have a phone call!"

I groaned, "Comin', Grampa!"

I got up and walked into the room where the phone was and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Takao, there's a mission for you, and it's a level 10 mission!_" Kyoujuu's voice yelled over the phone, "_I can't believe that they put you on such a high level mission!_"

I blinked, "Seriously? A level 10? Dude, I can't believe this!"

"_I know, and you're gonna be paired off with 3 other people! I'll give you more detail later! For now, you gotta move out of Tokyo, and move to Bey City!_" He yells, "_The mission starts as soon as a certain school starts!_"

I rolled my eyes. Great more moving, "So, I gotta prepare for school over there?"

"_Yes. Now, as your tec-text leader(1), I'm gonna prepare the other three people as well. So, get ready! This will be the biggest mission you ever get yet!_" He said, sounding confident.

I grinned, "Thanks, Kyoujuu. I'll start preparing."

Once I hung up, my grandpa came in, smiling at me. I looked at him, and gave off a serious face, "A level 10 mission? Are you seriously pushing me this hard? Are you sure you trust me after what I did?"

"Takao, you're on the only one who did some despicable things to your job." He said, "One of those three people your friend mentioned did some terrible things too. So, I suggest you start packin', and lets go to Bey City."

I gave off a confused look as he walked away. Well, looks like I'm on my way to a level 10 mission. The highest level there is to my job. Yup, this is what I do, and I should feel proud of it. However, I don't, and I'm gonna quit right after this mission. If Kyoujuu said that this is my biggest mission yet, then I better enjoy every single bit of it.

Who knows?

I think I won't survive this.

It's worth it though.

'Cause that's my job.

Once I quit, I'm gonna for good.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) Tec-Text leaders. Well, basically, I ain't creative with names, but tec-text leaders '_text_' their info to the people on the mission. In this case, Kyoujuu is Takao's '_Tec-Text Leader_'.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


	2. Chap 1

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Character Insanity. Character Death. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** KaiTaka ( Kai Hiwatari X Takao Kinomiya ). Hints of ReiMao ( ReiXMao ), and Max X Hiromi.

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV**

_"No time for good-bye."  
He said, as he faded away,  
"Don't put your life in someone's hands,  
They're bound to steal it away.  
Don't hide your mistakes,  
'Cause they'll find you,  
Burn you..."  
Then he said..._

**X-X-X-X**

I jerked up from my new bed as I panted. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing in relief. At least I wouldn't be able to hear the next part. The next part he says always caused me such guilt, and such pain. Every freakin' time I hear it, it remains me of the biggest mistakes I made durin' my entire life.

I promised myself I wouldn't do such a thing again.

It dubbed me a coward.

Once I realized I couldn't go back to sleep, I got up and took a shower. Once through, I went to eat breakfast alone.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

I rolled my eyes, and opened my phone. It's from Kyoujuu.

"_Name: Seiryuu  
Based around the god of the Wind. Your team mates are Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku. Gods of Earth, Water, and Fire. No give aways, only hints._"

Silence.

Okay, this makes great timing as usual. Looks like I need to casually meet these other people. I recently moved here from Tokyo, so I could meet these people at school. Kyoujuu looks after us and keeps us updated as usual. Looks like he sent me a text earlier then usual. Almost as if he was excited to send the text.

I decided to ask.

"_You four are the best in the world. Most of us would think you four would work perfectly as a team._"

I sighed. Of course. I thanked him and finished breakfast. I haven't even met these other three, but I haven't even cared. I may've met some, but none were the best. So, I ignored them, and I walked to school.

**X-X-X-X**

Today is my first day in school, and already, I'm lost. Great. Isn't this great. I sighed, well looks like I need to ask for the help.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with golden-eyes... Well. I grinned, "No thanks."

"You sure? You look lost." He replied.

I nodded, "I'm sure. Say, are you a transfer student?"

"How did you know?" He asked, grinning.

I shrugged, "You look different. I doubt you'd help me anyways."

"I see... Well, me, along with three other students are new here. I've already met one. Are you one?" He said, tilting his head.

I smirked. Ahh, who is this? I shurgged, "Of course. That's why I'm lost."

"Ahh, I see. You don't look different, but you are new." He said, chuckling, "Lets ask together, okay?"

All of a sudden my phone vibrated. We both froze, and took out our phones.

"_Enemies are also in this school. Don't trust anyone. Only your team mates._" Kyoujuu said.

Silence.

"I'm Seiryu..." I greeted, "Nice to meet you."

The other looked at me, wide-eyed, "... I'm Byakko..."

Oh, already I found a team mate. Perfect. Looks like we need to keep in touch then.

I smiled, "Who's the other transfer student you met?"

"... Genbu." He replied, grinning, "Lets exchange numbers. I'll give you Genbu's too."

I nodded, "Sounds great."

Once we exchanged numbers, we walked around the rest of the time, completely lost. Hey, if I'm gonna get lost, why not get lost with a friend? It makes it more fun, and more exciting. Looks like I met my new friend here, and he seems nice. Also, he's from China. Isn't that awesome? I could see why he's good too. Kyoujuu was right. I wonder how the others are good too. Once we found our home classroom ( apparently we have the same classroom number ), we walked right in.

I looked around. Staring at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Look." Byakko whispered, "There's Genbu over there..."

He pointed at a boy with weird yellow hair ( what is it called, blond? ), and blue eyes. I see. Looks like another one of my team mates. Looks like we're in the same classroom number too. I wonder if Suzaku's in here.

Silence. Apparently the kids stopped talking once we walked in.

"Students, I'd like you to meet four new students. Kai, Max, would you stand up, please?" Said the teacher, as the other students sat down.

Genbu stayed standing along with another student. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what eye color. However, he's very muscular, and his wore a scarf that touched the ground when he's standing. He had his arms crossed, and he had blue face paint across his face... Four triangles, two on each cheek. I can't explain it, but there's an aura around him that I like but don't like. Ya know?

Genbu was the first to bow, "My name is Mizuhara Max, and I'm a temporary transfer student from America."

"My name is Kon Rei." Byakko said next to me, "I'm a temporary transfer student from China."

I grinned, "My name is Kinomiya Takao. I'm a transfer student from Tokyo. Not far, huh?"

Everyone else laughed lightly, knowing I'm merely joking.

"Hn." Replied the other student.

"Come on, don't be shy." Said the teacher, grinning.

He sighed, "I'm Hiwatari Kai. I'm a temporary transfer student from Russia."

"Hiwatari!?" Everyone else screamed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear about Hiwatari!?" Asked Rei next to me, "He's apparently famous for his rich past. He's the next heir to his grandfather's company..."

Oh, that's why he's acting like this. Snobby rich people. Always acts high and mighty. I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't seem all that important to me."

Everyone, except Kai, gasped when they heard me.

"How could you say that!?" Screeched a kid, "He's like... The best out there!"

I rolled my eyes again, "For all we know, he's just a big softie inside with this touch guy act. He's just like those other snobby rich people out there."

Then, Kai opened his eyes.

I froze. H-His eyes.

They seem familiar. They not only remind me of fire, but they... Hold a familiar aura. I blocked out anything the other kids said. I just watched his eyes. I watched as he walked up.

"Kinomiya." He said. His voice harsh, and chilling.

No.

No, he couldn't be.

Not now!

I hate this!

I backed up. I don't remember if I screamed. If I did, I can't remember.

No...!

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_Fire._

_Fire._

_Fire was everywhere I look._

_"Pinna! Help us!" Yelled voices behind me._

_I was apparently on a mission and my name was Pineapple. My team mates were apparently the other fruit we could name. However, one was missing. This was my first time on the job, and I was here to fight the people of this building. However, the building caught on fire. I looked around for that missing team mate. Everywhere I looked, I see red. Red. Everywhere I look, I see red. Just like his name, which was apparently Bad Apple. Bad Apple was his name for a reason._

_However, that can be explained another time._

_I looked around for Bad Apple, not caring about my other team mates. Scared, I remember something my brother and mother told me. I backed up as they called._

_"Pinna! Forget about him! Save us!" Yelled Oran, "We're trapped here!"_

_"Save us, Pinna! Please!" Banna screamed._

_I ran right out, ignoring their screams._

_Once outside, I hid in the shadows. To be honest, I've never felt more bad in my entire life. I've left my team mates to die, and I've completely left without warning._

_"This all started... When I first met him..." I breathed, "I knew my team mates didn't trust me already, but they shouldn't have trusted me with this life gone now..."_

_As I ran, I knew I saw red. I knew it._

_**He** is here, and **he** is watching me. I can feel it._

_After what he did, no one trusts me anymore._

_This fear._

_This fear I feel._

_It's intense, and I've never felt more scared in my life._

_Seeing red eyes like that._

_He's a demon I tell you._

_A demon._

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

"Kinomiya! Kinomiya, snap out of it!" Yelled a voice shaking me.

I gasped, snapping out of my flashback. Apparently I ran to the bathroom. Shit. I had another flashback. Those red-eyes. Those demonic red-eyes... They're not normal. They're not normal.

Silence.

I ran my hand through my hair, "K-Kai... Kai has to be an enemy..."

"How...?" Asked the voice.

I looked at his golden-eyes, "... Byakko... I-I just know. I've encountered him before."

I looked up to see Genbu there too, looking concerned. I softly smiled, "I'm Seiryuu... You must be Genbu."

He nodded slowly, "That's right..."

Silence.

I sighed, "I don't have time for backstories. We have a time and place for everything, but now isn't the time for my past encounters. It's a mistake as a rookie, and I felt bad enough my first mission."

"I understand." Said Byakko, grinning, "You can tell us when it's the right time, and when you're ready."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Are you gonna be okay, Seiryuu?" Genbu asked.

I nodded again, "Yeah... I'll be fine. Well, now that that's over with, lets find Suzaku and get it over with."

"Lets start without Suzaku." Said Genbu, "He can't be found anywhere. I doubt Kai is Suzaku."

I smiled, "Sounds good. I'm sure Suzaku would catch up in the meantime."

"Are you sure you could handle Kai now...?" Asked Byakko.

I nodded, "Yeah... I remembered something from my past that scared me. I'm sure I can handle him now."

"Okay... You're pretty good." Said Byokuu, grinning, "I can tell."

I laughed, "I can see how you and Genbu are good too. Kyoujuu did say we were one of the best out there."

"Kyoujuu...?" Asked Genbu.

I looked at the both of them. They both gave out confused looks... Wait a minute... I grinned, "You mean our tec-text leader hasn't told you his name...? Man, I thought he shared that with everybody."

Silence.

Both their eyes widen, "You mean he actually shares personal info with you?"

"Yup!" I laughed, "He is my best friend since childhood, ya know?"

Silence.

I softly smiled, "I'm glad we got to know each other. I hope we'd become friends one day, right?"

"Right." Said Genbu grinning, "Lets go back to class and act like normal kids. We do need info first."

I nodded, "Right. So, lets see who we could come up with."

"Right." Said Genbu and Byakko in unison.

We stood up since apparently we were sitting down, and went back to class, the mission deep in mind now.

We had a silent understanding. If it's important, we'd know.

**X-X-X-X**

I walked straight into class, and smiled at the classmates who looked concerned. I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry. I don't often get seizures like that. Once in a bluemoon, I get one, but it's mostly at home."

"Seizures!?" Cried the teacher, "Why wasn't this in your papers? Why aren't you wearing a tag!?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, it happens once in a blue moon, and it normally happens at home."

"Oh dear." She murmured, "I hope that doesn't happen again. Go sit down, you're next to Kai Hiwatari."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah."

I walked up to my desk, and sat down next to Kai. I glanced at him, and he eyed me with those red-eyes. Those eyes... I know I've seen them before, but I just can't take my eyes off them. They're fierce, and cold... However, something about them gets warm too. Maybe it's the color. Crimson-red. They're like... Fire. With his scarf, he reminds me of a fire bird. A pheonix. We kept staring at each other. I can almost read his motions, but... I can't exactly put the emotion. He looks angry, tough, and strong with those muscles.

Silence.

"Are you done, Kinomiya?" He asked.

I blinked, and looked away, "Sorry. Something about your eyes..."

"Hn." He replied, "Whatever."

I then looked forward. However, I kept glancing at him. He kept his posture throughout the class. Half way listening to the teacher. However, I caught him staring at me. I stared back. We stared.

Silence.

I decided to look away, and look down to my desk, forcing myself to look away. Something about him interested me. Not because of his eyes, but he holds a certain... Aura about him. He seems mysterious. He seems... Like a magnet.

"So, you don't find me all that interesting, huh? Then why are you staring?" He said, smirking.

I frowned, "That was before my '_Seizure_', jerk."

"Why are you interested now?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You hold a mysterious aura. Let me guess... Are you Suzaku?"

"I take it you're Seiryuu?" He said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

I looked back down to my desk.

Hard to believe.

However, I knew it.

I knew he was Suzaku.

I'm surprised. Genbu, nor Byakko knew who he was. My grandfather keeps all news, and what happened. This Suzaku... This person... He did despicable stuff. He's counted as a traitor, working for the enemy. I never even met him personally, but, I did hear about him.

"_One of the other people Kyoujuu mentioned did pretty bad stuff too._"

...

"_You're working with three of the best out there!_"

Yeah. He's good, alright. I can see how he works. He works with the enemy to earn their trust. However, his other team-mates just doesn't see that. If he does that to us, then I don't think I could forgive him. He already seems like a jerk, and he doesn't desurve our trust.

Soon, we got into a glaring contest. Neither of us heard the bell, and we just sat there, glaring.

"Ya know, you're a real pain in the ass." I said, clearly setting off my feelings right away.

He scoffed, "How would you know that? You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't." I replied, "But I could tell, you're a real ass."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. You're an idiot."

"And you're a real ass!"

"Is that all you're gonna call me?"

"Keep talkin', and find out!"

"Man, you are an idiot."

"Jerk!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"Guys, guys, it's lunch time. Plus, you don't have to get into an argument." Said a different voice, trying to calm us down.

I turned around and growled, "Fine! Whatever, I'm gonna go and do something else, other then talkin' to this jerk!"

"I wouldn't want to waste my breath, and time, with you anyways." Kai said, glaring at me.

I glared at him, "Why I outta-"

"-Wow, and our tec-text leader dubbed you best?" He said.

"What!?" Yelled Byakko, who was behind me.

Silence.

"Why did you lie to us if you knew he was Suzaku?" Asked Byakko, looking hurt.

I growled, "I don't consider him part of us. I don't trust him, nor do I ever like him. Grampa was right. He did do some despicable things that he never forgives."

"Seiryuu..." Breathed Byakko.

Silence.

I took a deep breath to what truth I was about to say next...

"_... But so did I._"

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**"Now that I know what Takao did wrong, I can stop reading if I'd lik-Wait, what did Kai do to Takao!?" You yelled, obviously confused. xD**

**Yus, there is MORE to the story if you haven't guessed! What did Kai do to Takao? Have they really met before? Oh gosh, I love adding twists! It makes the story more interesting, and more fun! It's just like my first chapter story that I've completed! There's a HUGE twist to a point where the story is completely different! That's right, that's how much I love twists! I'd love people to say, "I never expected _THAT_ to happen!" xD So, keep that in mind! Plus, I love READING them as much as TYPING them, because hey... Who doesn't like surprise twists?**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
